


In which Suga knows what to do

by CheCheCheer



Series: Bokuaka week 2020 [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi is confused, Alternate Universe - Bakery, And Bokuto is an Owl most of the time, BokuAka Week, BokuAka Week 2020, Crack, Established Relationship, Just read it please it's funny I promise, M/M, Sharing a Bed, Suga know's to much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:54:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25674658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheCheCheer/pseuds/CheCheCheer
Summary: “I dont know what to do.” Akaashi said to the empty bakery kitchen.“I know what to do!”Akaashi’s head jerked up, and he looked around frantically. Suga stood in the doorway, where he definitely was not five seconds ago.“What do I do, Suga?”Suga smiled, an unsettling grin that definitely read ‘I know things that you don’t’. “You need to find the bake master.”“The bake master?”“The bake master.”“Oh. Then I guess I'll find the bake master.”--------------------Bokuaka week day 5- Bakery AU/Bed sharing
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Series: Bokuaka week 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1852030
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20
Collections: BokuAka Week





	In which Suga knows what to do

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Bokuaka week! It's day 5, and the prompts I used were "Bakery AU" and "Bed sharing"
> 
> I can't believe I wrote a crack fic. You know how in like every Haikyuu fic you'll read with Suga in it, he'll always pop out of no where with the answer's to all the main character's problems? This is based on that. Because omnicnetent-definitely-knows-too-much-Suga is best Suga.

Akaashi was desperate. Akaashi was anxious. Akaashi was a baker. God damn. 

Akaashi stared at the cookie dough laid out in front of him, taunting him. He had to have been working on the thing for some three hours by now, but the consistency was all wrong. He had tried starting over, several times actually, but everytime he did the resulting dough just seemed to get worse. He was at his wit’s end. Becoming a baker was a bad idea.

“I don't know what to do.” He said to the empty bakery kitchen. 

“I know what to do!”

Akaashi’s head jerked up, and he looked around frantically. Suga stood in the doorway, where he definitely was not five seconds ago. 

“What do I do, Suga?”

Suga smiled, an unsettling grin that definitely read ‘I know things that you don’t’. “You need to find the bake master.”

“The bake master?”

“The bake master.”

“Oh. Then I guess I'll find the bake master.”

“Wait!” Suga cried. “You don't know where the bake master is!”

“Where is the bake master Suga?”

“I don't know. But I can give you this owl who will show you the way.” Suga stepped fully into the kitchen. He snapped his fingers and a white horned owl swooped down from the rafters. Huh. Akaashi didn't even know the kitchen had rafters. 

Akaashi held his arm out and the owl came to perch on it, hooting happily and shaking it’s feathers out. 

“Where is the bake master, white horned owl?” Akaashi asked. White Horned Owl was a fine name for an owl.

White Horned Owl ruffled its feathers, launching itself off Akaashi’s arm and out the door. “Goodbye Suga.” Akaashi bid his farewells to his silver haired friend before heading out the door.

White Horned Owl glided through the empty streets outside the bakery, and Akaashi followed dutifully. Finally, the owl came to a stop above a light post, landing on top of it and looking down on Akaashi. It tilted it’s head to the side, watching him closely.

Akaashi looked around curiously, but all of the scenery seemed to have melted away, the only thing left being a pitch black backdrop, the only source of light coming from the lone streetlamp. An endless void, and Akaasi and the owl were stuck in the middle. 

“Is this where the bake master lives?” Akaashi asked White Horned Owl, a tad annoyed. He only got trapped in infinite voids on Sundays. 

White Horned Owl stared down at him, not moving a muscle. It’s golden eyes were unblinking. 

Akaashi twisted his fingers together, trying to pent out his frustration. “I don't know what to do!”

“I know what to do.”

The sudden voice startled Akaashi even more than it had the first time, and he spun around to meet Suga head on. 

“Why are you here?” Suga asked. His face was obscured by a dark hood attached to a cloak with orange trim flowing all the way to the floor. He was not wearing that before.

“To learn how to make cookies. I always burn them when i put them in the oven.”

Suga nodded wisely. “As I thought. Then perhaps you should get familiar with the flame.” Suga pointed upwards, and Akaashi followed his finger to White Horned Owl. In his beak, he now clutched a burning candle.

White Horned Owl swooped down from the street lamp, and presented the candle to Akaashi. Akaashi reached out and took the candle, and the moment he did his surroundings burst into light. Akaashi shut his eyes tight against the offending light, and when he opened them he was no longer in an endless void.

Instead, he and White Horned Owl stood in what seemed to be the middle of an antique clock shop. The clocks all seemed to tick in unison. White Horned Owl left his perch on Akaashi’s arm to sit on top of the tallest grandfather clock, looking down on him just like he did on the street lamp.

“Aren't you going to give me something?” Akaashi demanded. “Like last time?”

There was no response. Not even a blink. Just the gaze of unflinching gold eyes.

Realizing it was useless, Akaashi spun on his heel to inspect the clocks. There were no digital clocks, only Analog ones, and they all were turned to face the small clearing Akaashi stood in, like they were watching him. It was oddly unnerving. Akaashi just wanted to bake cookies. He didn't sign up for this.

“I don’t know what to do.” He told the owl, spinning around once more.

“I know what to do.”

Suga stood behind Akaashi once more, as if summoned by those six simple words. 

“You’ve learned from the flame, now you must learn from the timing.” Suga said, almost ominously. “Both are needed to bake good cookies. You should find the clock that ticks out of time.”

“Tiks out of time?” Akaashi asked, turning to inspect the sea of clocks. “But there’s so many-” But when he turned around Suga was already gone. 

“Oh no.” Akaashi muttered. “I don't get paid enough for this shit.” Akaashi was angry, annoyed, far more than he had been when it was just cookies he was dealing with. Now he was stuck who knows where with an omniscient Suga and an Owl that definitely knew more than it should have.

As his anger rose, his blood boiled, his finger’s twitched, his heartbeat rang louder and- Akaashi stopped short. His heartbeat rang at the same pace as the clocks, but a single beat out of tune, ringing in his ears.

“The clock!” Akaashi exclaimed, turning to White Horned Owl. “Is it me?”

White Horned Owl cooed happily, and he swooped down once more, to land on Akaashi’s head. Akaashi shut his eyes as White Horned Owl landed, and when they were opened again, he was now sitting on a park bench in an abandoned park. Snow littered the ground, falling softly from the sky but Akaashi didn't feel cold.

He knew how things worked by now.

“I don’t know what to do.”

“I know what to do.”

Suga stood in the middle of the snow, his dark cloak contrasting sharply with the stark white snow. Slowly, he raised his hand, pointing at Akaashi. “The flames have exploded and the clocks beat out of sync. Baking had rejected you. What will you do now?”

“Huh?” Akaashi asked dumbly. “But I am a baker. I can’t give up making cookies.”

“So you will not let this stop you?”

Akaashi was determined. He hadn't come all this way to turn back now. “I don’t need to follow the traditional path. I can carve my own. Just because everyone else eats baked cookies doesnt mean I have to. I can do what I want! I can cause a revolution! I CAN EAT RAW COOKIE DOUGH!”

Suga smiled. “That’s the spirit of a baking master.”

“Huh?”

Suga pointed behind Akaashi. Akaashi turned to see what he was pointing to, but instead of seeing White Horned Owl, Bokuto stood there instead.

“Bokuto?” Akaashi asked, confused. “What are you doing here?”

“I’ve been watching your trial’s Akaashi. You are willing to try new baking ideas. You aren't bound by what those before you have done. That is the spirit of a baking master. I am assign the title down to you.”

“...what?” Akaashi didn't think he was worthy to be a baking master.

“I am White Horned Owl, and for the past 420 years, I have been the baking master. It is time for me to find a successor and I have chosen you.” Bokuto pointed at him, his golden eye’s glimmering. “Now go, and fulfill your destiny.”

With those parting words, everything went black.

\------------------------------------------------

Akaashi shot up in bed, eye’s wide and breathing frantic. 

“Woah! Calm down there!” Akaashi glanced over to see Bokuto sitting next to him on their bed. “Are you okay?” He asked, looking concerned. “Did you have a nightmare?”

“I- no. No, I didn't.” Akaashi finally said after a long moment of silence. “I’m fine. Just a weird dream.”

“Oh.” Bokuto looked relieved. “Well then, now that you're up we can put that cookie dough you made into the oven. I didn't want to do it without you.”

“Cookie dough?” Akaashi demanded, groping for his glasses on the bedside table.

“Don’t tell me you forgot! You made cookie dough and then you fell asleep. Did that nap knock your memories out? ARE YOU OKAY?”

“I’m fine! Don’t yell!” Akaashi assured him. “But… I don’t think we should bake the dough.”

“Huh? What do you mean?” 

“Let’s just leave it raw. I have a feeling the baking god’s don’t want us to cook it.”

“What makes you say that?”

Akaashi shook his head. “No reason.”

Bokuto shrugged, always happy to go with the flow. “I guess we’re doing this then. I’ll go turn the oven off.” 

Akaashi watched as he exited their bedroom. After a long moment, Akaashi reached for his phone and sent Suga a single text before following Bokuto to the kitchen.

To say Suga was thoroughly confused when he got the text a minute later would be an understatement.

_Don’t ever come near me or my boyfriend ever again._


End file.
